Hatake
by MercuryBatman
Summary: The Hatake Family  Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Neji  are under attack! It is in the form of a certain mystery woman, and her children are determined not to allow her to marry a "lazy" man like Kakashi. Can Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji stop them?


**A/N: How I'll do it is I guess, I'll have each child's point of view in different parts. **

**Summary: The Hatake Family (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Neji) are under attack! It is in the form of a certain mystery woman, and her children are determined not to allow her to marry a "lazy" man like Kakashi. Can Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji stop them?**

**Background information:**

**Hatake Family:**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Sakura**

**Yashimoto Family:**

**Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Tenten**

* * *

**Chapter One: Guests**

**Sakura's Point of View: **

My long pink hair blocked my view as I peeked at my father from the door that led into his study. The glaring sun shone in through the kitchen window, I had my ears posted to my father's study room door. Though I was hot and sweaty, I kept on a determined face. I had on a loose pink shirt with white and blue flowers on it, and lime green pants that cut off at my calf. A red ribbon was on top of my hair to keep some of my banks from looking too messy. My father was reading one of his most treasured book series with a passion, though I was hesitant to disturb him I felt like what I to say had had to be heard. Father was wearing blue pajamas, and I could see that he was sweating as well, most likely because his room had no windows. The way he flipped his pages reminded me of mother, in a painting I once saw of her.

I bit my lip thinking about it, she wore an identical outfit as her other pictures. A long navy blue skirt that came to her knees tightly with an apron, a long sleeved white shirt and a smile. She had her legs crossed on my father's big chair and she had her thumb in her book as she turned a page with her slim fingers. I smiled opening my eyes; I rushed down the hall to the dining room where it was and stare at it. I memorized all her pictures twice over, every detail. I slowly crept back to the door of my father's study and kept a close ear to the door. This time when he flipped the page it was more him like, roughly turning the page that it slightly tears just because he wanted to get to the good part.

That was funny to me, because he read his romance novels at least ten times before. Mother reread books too, but only twice or so, so I've been told.

Mother use to always put my hair down like Neji's since we're so much alike. I loved to study, he did too, I loved going on expeditions, he lead them—we were a team. I use to love following older brother around, he was always so interesting. Neji-san didn't mind unless I became too close whenever I was watching him, or when I'd tag along when he was with friends. Neji was quiet like me too, so I didn't always know when he was home, but I look for him often.

I looked intently at my father, he seemed to be contemplating something as if he were trying to solve a very important puzzle. He leaned on the arm chair with a balled fist supporting his head, he stared at the book shelf, I know he had probably read those books about twice over if not more. I nursed the wound on my head and remembered why I was spying on Father in the first place.

"Daddy, Daddy, Naruto hit me…" I whined rushing in and climbing onto his lap. Father looked distracted so I pushed aside my banks and moved my wound into his face. He grimaced, and then relaxed into a smile. His silver hair shifted when he smiled, I would never tell Father this, but I often wonder if he was born with that hair color. It made me uneasy to think about because I might get grey hair early too, I touch my hair by just thinking of it.

"Please do not do that dear when I'm in thought. Tell me, calmly, what happened." Father said in his rare soft voice. I loved listening to my Father's voice, it had a clean cut affirmation in it, but on some days it had a small rasp in it, I didn't like his raspy tones it meant he wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Naruto hit me, really hard..." My repeated sentence was pithy, just the way I liked it, it made me seem more grown up. He shifted me unto one lap, and took a good look at my bruise. It was a simple cut, with green and yellow forming over my pale skin.

"I'll talk to him, wash up for dinner, we are having guests." Father said, putting me down, my face was bright and my heart grew.

"Really Father, are we really?" I ask softly, he messed my hair without touching my bruise and smile.

"They will be here in an hour, do you think you can take a shower, get Naruto to take a shower and have the table set by then?" He asked, I loved it when father counted on me, I nod my head with determination.

By the time I was out of father's study I looked back and saw his previous face back on, I look down to the floor for a moment, but move on. Naruto was waiting for me outside with his head down, Sasuke had him by the collar and looked at me.

"I'm really sorry for playing rough with you in tag, I didn't mean to hurt you, sis." Naruto said looking me in the eyes now. Sasuke let go of his orange shirt, I smiled to Sasuke and told Naruto it was alright.

"Take your shower." I said anticipating his groan, Sasuke walked away since it wasn't his business, I informed Naruto that father told him to do so.

"But…" Naruto whined, I tighten my face and shout at him to go take his shower. Neji opened the sliding door to the kitchen and stepped in to stop the kettle.

"I fixed your tea for you big brother, it's on the table in the dining room." I smile, pointing to the porcelain white and blue cup.

"I also made you ramen, because I knew you'd be hungry from afterschool cleaning." I smiled to him, Neji nodded his head as if in thought as well. He muttered a thanks that lowered my feelings a bit, I didn't feel like scolding Naruto anymore. I fixed my shirt and tried not to cry at my big brother's lack of appreciation. Usually he'd say thank you and praise me for being so thoughtful. Sasuke poured himself some tea, and I dove for the grayish green kettle.

It dropped by his feet, the hot water seeped to his white socks. I gasped, picking up the kettle immediately and bowed an apology.

"I wanted to do it for you big brother, I didn't mean to hurt you." I say a blush of embarrassment creeping over my face. He touched my cheeks and wiped his fingers together wet from my tears. I had no idea that I had been crying. Sasuke turned away and sat down chatting with Neji about school. They're so lucky, they are in fifth grade now, while Naruto and I are stuck in the icky third grade with people who can't seem to care any less about germs. Neji and Sasuke are 10 ½ months older than us, but they skipped a grade because they were so smart. I attempted to skip a grade, but everyone was so much bigger and tougher than me that I chickened out.

The afternoon had settled in and I was anxious for the grandfather clock to turn 3 so I can go to Ino's house. I remembered that we were having guests, but my mood didn't change from being happy. I love guests, we barley have any of father's friends come around. I remember that father told me to wash up, and I run to the shower.

After my shower, I washed all the dishes and cleaned up around it; then I began to set the table. I let Naruto go outside and promise me not to track mud back in here. For one thing, I didn't want him messing everything up right after I do it, two I didn't want him fighting with Neji and Sasuke.

Why can't Naruto understand that he can't beat people far too superior than him? I grit my teeth and my eyes tear up. Naruto keeps on fighting with them making everything all hostile in the house between them. I don't like older brothers upset, they talk little as it is, I don't want them running away. I wipe my eyes and see that the Yashimoto kid is staring at me from the sliding door that opens up to the park outside. He has a soccer ball tucked under his armpit and a mud streaked face. His dog is quiet too, I don't like dogs so I stick my tongue out at it. I grimace and try to tell him to go away, but Sasuke let him in. By instinct I turn and tell Sasuke "no" but then cover my mouth quickly.

Sasuke ignores my rude comment, but not my apology. I drag the kitchen rug to the door, have the boy and the dog sit on it and pull it to the table.

"That is no way to treat your guest Hatake." Ino teased, she looked clean as ever, which made me feel self conscious about my casual attire. I was wearing a new set of clothing, a floral skirt and a tang top that was plain white. She had on the latest trend, she wore a skirt that was much shorter than mine, but graceful none the less, it was a crème skirt that came to her knees. Her sweater matched her hair, and she sat right next to her brother.

"You're the guests?" I say my voice strains, she nods grinning.

"Yeah, mom wanted us to come here early because she's getting Shikamaru from Shino's house and she didn't want us arriving late." Ino smiled, before greeting older brother then father. Brother used a warm voice with her, one that he probably only used on strangers because he didn't know their status and he didn't want to be rude. But…he did know Ino's status, so I guess it's because she's a guest. I tried not to think about, or let my imagination wander free.

"Sit." Ino said patting the seat with friendliness, I rushed over and we began to chat idly. I was surprised the big brother didn't talk to Kiba. But, I didn't think about it too long, I curled my fingers and pushed back my hair. Ino was talking about some new fashion shop that opened up recently, about two weeks ago I think, but I wasn't interested. I tuned her out to make sure everything looked alright. Big brother Neji was back, and he and big brother Sasuke were talking about something, probably how their exams were doing. I very much wanted to talk with them instead, but I didn't want to be rude to my guest.

Mrs. Yashimoto knocked on the door from the outside, she apologized for not going through the front, that she hadn't that about it. I scrunched up my nose, but didn't criticize her, she was young but very much older than I, and it wasn't my place as a child.

"Hello, Sakura." She said softly, she then went on to comment on my ears or something like that, I nodded and smiled politely.

Noise disrupted the soft mood though, Father came out of his study in a mess, his hair was disorderly, and his mask hiding his smiling mouth, but the outlines showed he was grinning. He had previously knocked over a few books with lack of proper care and he came out.

"Yuki-san, how nice of you to stop by, I-I um, tea?" Father squeaked, going for the hot tea kettle without caution. He burned his hand and smiled like Goofy from Mickey Mouse to her, he even did the laugh. I cringed at his behavior. Dad was usually not as clumsy, without offense of course, as he was now, except for in the mornings. He was wearing a white shirt now, with dark blue slacks, he often wore a similar outfit to bed, but I knew better than to embarrass him like that. He even wore a tie, which didn't really match his whole outfit since it was as grey as his hair. He pulled up a western style chair, and discarded the low Japanese stool.

I felt hurt, Father was into Western culture now, and it was starting to affect our relationship. I sat down on a western chair in discomfort; it was like he was taking apart the things we had that mother loved. Father and I didn't have much in common, I liked tradition, and he liked new modern things. I liked Athenian academics, he was more of a spontaneous fighter but, a stealthy one none the least, but whenever he told me I was just like mom I forgave him of it all and would smile from ear to ear.

"Kakashi please be more careful, I would feel upset if I was the cause of this carelessness. I didn't mean to drop in late, I must have startled you, sorry." Mrs. Yashimoto said with a small smile. My father blushed, and put up his hands defensively; assuring her I enjoyed her company and that she had no part of his recklessness. If I could look hard enough I could see sweat running down his back. The sun had cooled down since it was evening, what could he be sweating about? Could he be nervous because Mrs. Yashimoto was here? I shook my head, as if trying to break such a thought.

Naruto came from the shower in surprisingly nice attire. Naruto wore a button up shirt with a tie, and blue slacks that matched his entire outfit. I smiled at him, but he was too busy trying to impress Ino. Shikamaru spoke with my brothers intelligently, my stomach burned deeply, because I wanted to be among them (but I had to make sure my guests were entertained, mother taught me that it is very important to have your guests happy), my heart burst begging to be within ear shot of them. But, they were in the corner, talking about some book. I grinded my feet into the carpet patiently though, I bit my lip to suppress my feelings.

Ino waved for me to come to her, but I shook my head politely and asked the adults to sit as I served them tea and sandwiches. Her mother beamed in happiness, she didn't even have to look at Ino before she got up and as well insisted we serve them late lunch, early dinner.

Usually, I love and yearn for guests, it was so cool for Father's colleagues to come over for a visit and talk smartly. But, this time was different, father wasn't acting himself, and neither was Mrs. Yashimoto.

I liked Mrs. Yashimoto a lot, though she could never be my mother, secretly I wished she could just pretend. I only knew mom until I was 5, so I have little memories of her. Mrs. Yashimoto had soft brown hair, it was silky and smooth. If I asked her, she always let me do her hair; she wore a different barrette in it every day. She smiled a lot, and was very warm whenever touched her. In the afternoons sometimes, she'd let me come over and teach me some cooking recipes or female etiquette. I loved it when she pulls her hair up in thought; it made her seem really smart. She worked as a professor in the university, so she had to be super-smart. I looked up to her and wanted to be just like her, even in occupation. She had a soft face, her nose was cute and loveable, it didn't have any ridges, but was pointy just a bit, a teensy tiny bit. Her eyes were sharp, but were gentle to everyone; it was a sea green and darker than mine. Her lips were plump and fresh looking; they were a special shade of pink as if God wanted her to look as cute as possible.

Mrs. Yashimoto's laugh made me smile, she looked as if she meant every chuckle, so I tried to make her laugh as much as possible, and it was very feminine like. So was her sneeze, it made me laugh though, it sounds like a squealing of a squirrel. Her voice reminded me of fresh summer cookies with lemonade; it was tasty and looked forward to.

I frowned; father had messed up in front of her again, this time he knocked over her cup trying to pour her tea. But, he was shaking too much, Sasuke cleaned the spot without being told, and Neji picked the cup with swiftly and began to wash it.

Mrs. Yashimoto giggled, "Your sons do all that? Yesterday morning it was a hassle just telling Shikamaru to put his clothes in the laundry and make his bed sometimes to surprise me. Choji does his chores right, but then does not do anything else besides school work, eating and leisure. I hope I am not being too much trouble, but do you think your kids could mingle a bit with him and Shikamaru? All Shikamaru talks to is his siblings and Naruto." She whispered, softly. Kiba was livelier now that Naruto was in the room, but he was frustrated that Naruto was focusing more on Ino, rather than burping contests and armpit stink tests. I wave my nose when I think of Kiba's armpits. Ino shivered, as if she had my exact thoughts, but I bet it was only because we were thinking of something icky at the same time, Ino's was probably that she would wear something weird. I don't know, I can't really think that much like her, she's too eccentric.

But, that's what I liked most about Ino, if you really think about it she's not that unpredictable and she has a great heart. It is just that the layers of superficiality blocks most people from seeing such a beautiful person. I tried not to be just like her, but it was hard because she was just so womanly.

Father reminded me of school girls or beauty shop people gossiping, his face was really close to and they were laughing about something. I pulled at my collar, suddenly hot and sweaty.

Did Father like Mrs. Yashimoto?

No, that cannot be. Mother was there first, you promised on your wedding day that until dea—but she did die…so they had to part.

It's still no fair, my stomach felt queasy and my face lost color. I ran to bed, blocking out Ino's shouts. I locked my sliding door by flipping the lever and jumped on my bed in tears. I tried not to sob loudly, but no matter how inconsiderate my loud tears were—what father did was worse. He's trying to replace mother. A-and, I can't have that!

I yell for everyone to go away and leave me alone, though feeling bad because I was talking to people older than me. But, I wasn't thinking about that, I reached for the picture of mom and rub the surface of it. Thought the frame glass separated my hand and the smooth covering of it, it still shone when I slightly turned it.

"Mom, you can never be replaced, no matter how beautiful the woman is." I promise, crossing my heart. My overflow of emotion and tears made me weary and I fell asleep.

By the time I woke up, father was standing over me. I scrambled to the edge farthest from him, but it was of no use, father moved over the bed and caught me in his big arms. I looked up to get a good look on his face, but he was staring out the window so I turned away.

"Look, honey what you saw, I was just having fun with an old friend." He said softly, his voice sounded honest and understanding-like. But, my ears and mind had a hard time believing it, I begged myself to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he looked too earnestly flirtatious at .

"Okay," I said, trying not to say I believe him, I smile to him as best as I could. I leave my room to find that everyone else had left.

"I wanted to talk to you one on one, so everyone else is outside. Look, could you please be nice to Yuki for me, she's worried that you thought I liked her like a love interest." Father said to me, his face looked weary and he didn't seem to be worried about it that much. I nod loyally and head outside.

Big brother Neji was the first to ask me if I was alright, then big brother Sasuke asked me, I hugged both of them. I even embarrassed Naruto a little bit by hugging him. I hugged everyone else too, even .

"Sakura, dear I had no intentions of doing anything with your father of that nature." She said quickly, I smiled to her and told her it was alright.

"Good, so you don't think I was putting "the moves" on him?" She said softly, I nodded assumingly I leaned into wink at her.

"I think it was the other way around." I whisper, she giggled and hugged me back.

The Yashimotos' stayed for about an hour more before they left. It was 7:30 and father was huddled up in his study again. This time he was singing, it was an old folk song and he seemed more than happy to sing it. Something about a girl and a boy when they were young—playing sports something like that. But, it still shocked me, father almost never sung, whenever I asked him why he'd tell me with a smile "that was mommy's job". I'd just smiled back and asked him to sing, he'd look at me as if I didn't hear a word of what he said. But, he'd relax back into a smile and say "Just one verse." Then I would smile as I listened to a short verse.

I went out to the kitchen, and I saw big brother Neji sipping tea as he read the newspaper. I asked him if it was alright that I read with him. He said it was fine and I sat down right in his lap. He moved to make more room for me, I love big brother Neji; he was really nice to me.

"Neji, Neji-san!" Naruto said rudely interrupting our five minutes of education, Naruto doesn't like to read, when he could be going outside. Even when he's sick and bed-stricken he insists on sleeping instead. He only reads comics, and on the black market I'm sure, Father found some way to get all his textbooks in comic style.

I wouldn't ever call big brother Neji, by his first name like that, only if I added Onii-san (which is in actuality the same thing, only in Japanese), or a proper honorific to his name. Neither would I ever call big brother Sasuke, just Sasuke. It didn't sit right with me, it felt as if I were saying I was their age and could talk anyway I wanted. Which was more or less true, but I wouldn't want them to think ill of me by starting now.

Neji looked to Naruto with a small look of attention; this also didn't sit well with me.

"I found a rock, its real hot too; do you think it was a meteor?" Naruto asked, I rolled my eyes but Neji-onii-san got up anyway. I got up and took hold of Neji-onii-san's hands tightly with both my hands. Then, I didn't want to seem clingy and dependant so I raced ahead without him. Naruto poked at a non-glowing rock with a stick, I struggled to make it out. Neji picked it up, and was able to hold it.

"Unless it has been here for a few months, or a year I don't think this is a meteor." Neji-onii-san said, moving the rock around. He took the thing inside and set it on the counter. Sasuke-onii-san looked on for about a few seconds then continued to watch television. I turned back to Neji-onii-san and poked at it.

"The material is soft, but not meteoric soft, maybe at one point. But, this isn't an ordinary rock. Maybe Sai's father might have the answer." Big brother Neji said putting the rock inside a bag.

"We'll check it out tomorrow, okay?" Neji said with a small smile. I love Neji-onii-san; he was so brotherly and nice. I smile up at him, and quietly pray—thanking God that I have a brother like him.

I nod and say a small "Hai."

I raced to bed, hoping the next day would arrive sooner. At 8 though, Father woke me up for dinner. I ate small bites, but I wanted to shove it all down my throat like big brother Sasuke and Naruto, who were having a competition.

Father ate like Neji and I tried to mimic them. They ate with grace, yet manliness—they took their time without being too slow. Father slipped his meal behind his mask skillfully, without showing any skin.

After dinner, I did not want to gain pounds so I wait 40 minutes before returning to bed. It was easy because I basically drew and wrote stories until it was time. Neji had gone to bed 20 minutes ago, and Sasuke was still watching some movie.

I walk to bed slowly, taking in the scene with a smile. There is no way I'm going to allow Ino's mother to ruin this. Even if it means keeping father away from her.

A/N: Please review.


End file.
